sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Studio 2000
Studio 2000 was a gay pornographic film studio based in San Francisco, California. It was founded in 1992 by producer Scott Masters and director John Travis. It was then owned by two former Falcon Entertainment executives who purchased the studio in April 2006 upon the retirement of Masters and Travis. AEBN acquired the studio in 2011 and currently owns it.Pardon, Rhett. "Falcon/Raging Stallion Acquires Studio 2000." XBIZ Newswire. XBIZ 26 Apr. 2011. Web. 21 Feb. 2012 History Studio 2000 was founded in 1992. Masters and Travis had worked previously for themselves and for every major gay adult entertainment studio. With Studio 2000, they hoped to create an environment where they could create top quality, highly entertaining works while working for themselves. Takedown, one of their first films together, was a success and featured Adam Hart and a number of other popular models in a movie described by Bijou WorldSee http://www.bijouworld.com for Bijou's 1992 review of "Takedown." as "bringing plot and characterization back to porno without losing any of the sexual heat." By 1995, Masters and Travis had incorporated, built an office and hired full-time office and shipping staff. They also moved toward a more consistent production schedule, releasing first six and later 12 productions per year (some of which were produced overseas and released under the label Studio 2000 International), a template that held until they retired. A high point was reached in 2000 when Dream Team earned Studio 2000 their first (and, to date, their only) Best Gay Video trophy from the GAYVN Awards, as well as the award for Best Romance Video from the Grabby Awards. Scott Masters Scott Masters is a gay pornographic film director and studio owner active in adult film since the mid-1960s. Masters, whose real name is Warren Stephens, used the nom-de-porn "Robert Walters"According to Barry Knight, co-founder of Jaguar Productions, the director of the hardcore gay adult film Greek Lightning was Warren Stephens, who directed films under the name Robert Walters. See: Douglas, "Gay Film Heritage: Jaguar Productions, Part 2," Manshots, August 1996. Scott Masters acknowledges that he used the pseudonym Robert Walters when he directed his early films, which include Greek Lightning. See Douglas, "Behind the Camera: Scott Masters, Part 1," Manshots, November 1997. when he founded Nova Studios. He later shuttered Nova Studio and became head of production at Catalina Video. In 1992, he co-founded gay adult film studio Studio 2000 with fellow director John Travis. John Travis John Travis is gay pornographic film director and former movie studio owner whose career began in the early 1970s in San Francisco with 8mm loops.See Lawrence, Doug, "The Films of John Travis," December 2000. He began directing for Falcon Entertainment, Brentwood Studios, Huge Video and Catalina Video. He formed Studio 2000 in 1992 with producer Scott Masters. Travis is best known for discovering and grooming Jeff Stryker, a popular and widely recognized gay adult performer.See Lawrence, Doug, "The Films of John Travis," December 2000. Notes References *Douglas, Jerry. "Behind the Camera: Scott Masters, Part 1." Manshots. November 1997. *Douglas, Jerry. "Behind the Camera: Scott Masters, Part 2." Manshots. November 1997. *Lawrence, Doug. The Films of John Travis. Los Angeles: Adam Film World, December 2000. *"Takedown: Review." BijouWorld.com. 1992. External links * Category:American gay pornographic film studios Category:Defunct American film studios Category:Pornography in San Francisco Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Companies based in San Francisco Category:Entertainment companies established in 1993 Category:Media companies established in 1993 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2011 Category:1993 establishments in California Category:2011 disestablishments in California